Men with Sins
Dalcastro Hendrix stared as the waves smashed against the rocks. He was standing, the feathers of his mask flew getting in the way. A gust of wind caused the waves to climb higher above the rocks, until it reached him. Hendrix looked towards the harbor. A new ship had arrived, Hendrix thought. He smiled, wondering what kind of fool had set foot on his island. Hendrix formed a dark matter energy ball from his hand and fired at the ship. The ship exploded into pieces, debris flew everywhere on the island. Hendrix laughed out, walking back towards the rocks again. Just as he did, he heard a voice, quiet but intimidating. " Dalcastro Hendrix, the Worst Shadow, I hadn't expected such a meeting at a time like this," the voice snickered. Hendrix turned around. Wager Rygor smiled, standing before him. " Why would someone with such status like you be here in the East Blue?" Hendrix asked. Rygor looked around, watching the people and the houses. "Beautiful place, but I came here for one reason only," Rygor replied. Both men were very alert of each other, not making one single sound since both knew . " I know you come from an undercover group of secret pirate captains, what were you guys called again?" Rygor wondered. Hendrix was shocked. If he knew that much about Void, does he know their goals? " What do you know about Void, Rygor? I thought you were a slave turned pirate, how do you know so much?" Hendrix demanded. Rygor scratched his head. He looked at the houses again, admiring the peaceful vibe. " Answer me!" Hendrix yelled again. Rygor ignored his shouts and demands, but was overcomed with his own intentions. "There are a few groups or cults in the New World, like the one you are in," Rygor explained," But have you ever heard of a certain group that wants to take over the entire world?" Hendrix was bewildered by the idea of ruling the world. He knew that to achieve a goal such as that will have to face the and the . Hendrix laughed, " Do you really think that crazy goal can be achieved? if there was a group like that, they are full of themselves". Rygor smiled again. Hendrix knew that Rygor was someone who had experienced many tortures, but even he knew that something like this was beyond preposterous. Waves crashed against the rocks again, sending splashes of water to where the two pirates were standing a moment ago. But they had disappeared, causing the island to rumble. The two clashed fists of Haki, black lightning exploded out. Hendrix jumped back, forming a dark matter energy from his hand. He watched as Rygor disappeared into the air. Hendrix stood there, trying to sense the movements of Rygor. There was a flicker of movement just a few paces back. He threw the Dark energy ball flying that way. The ball hit something full directly, but Hendrix thought there would be an explosion. " I have heard about the Mondai Mondai fruit," Rygor said, standing behind Hendrix and holding the energy ball. " Just as I would expect from you, I may need to start fighting at full power," Hendrix said. Rygor threw the energy ball back to him, the ball spiraling with darkness coming out. That was when Hendrix fell for the trap. As he put his palm out to deflect the ball, snakes grabbed his arms. " What, snakes?" Hendrix shouted. The ball hit him full on in the chest and exploded. As gust and smoke was around, Hendrix grabbed Rygor and slammed a Darkness Matter Fist into his face, sending him into a building. Both stood up, none of them were even tired. " Snakes, huh? so you have the Basilisk model type," Hendrix said. He put both hands together and started to form Dark Matter Black Hole in his hands. " Dark Matter Hole!" he yelled, firing the giant bomb at Rygor. BOOM! an explosion shook again, shaking the island. Rygor stood there, his shirt all bloody, his forehead was bleeding. But the battle was not yet over. A swift strike, as quick as lightning, hit Hendrix. A snake coming out of Rygor's hand crunched on Hendrix's arm. There was a crack in his bones. " Gaaaah!" Hendrix yelled in pain. He quickly formed a Dark Matter blade and sliced the snake in half. " The snake has a deadly poison, I would be careful moving around," Rygor said.